Fatal Attraction
by Aphrodite in Disguise
Summary: Edmund encounters a lovely girl, but does this pretty face hide evil? Golden Age. Reviews highly appreciated! Ones who review might get a little preview of the following chapters in their inbox.
1. Chapter 1

King Edmund the Just decided to go riding. His siblings were shocked, for he had just returned from a scene of battle after subduing the giants and had received considerable injuries. Though he had healed well, the High King did not approve of letting him go off alone. Neither did the Gentle Queen. Little Lucy did not see what the big deal was, because though the youngest, she understood better than her siblings the want for freedom Edmund was experiencing.

Together, they managed to persuade the elders to let Edmund go riding in the woods 'only for an hour'. The Just King was understandably delighted and rushed away to get his horse Philip and begin his hour of freedom, privately resolving to return the good turn his sister had just done.

He was riding happily through the forests experiencing real bliss, because ever since he had returned from battle, Susan had been fussing over him far too much, and Peter had been no less. Though he appreciated their concern, Edmund could take no more after a couple of days.

Edmund knew every corner of the forest like the back of his own hand and had no doubt that he would be entirely safe there, especially with his brave horse. He was riding with great speed along a stream when he heard it.

A beautiful song was being sung by someone he could not see. The words he could not understand, but the sound was soothing anyhow. Edmund galloped towards the sound and was astounded when, after parting a few trees he saw her.

A beautiful girl, looking like a mermaid, was the source of this wonderful sound. She looked at him with big astonished eyes, looking slightly frightened.

"What's your name?", asked Edmund.

"Esmeralda", replied the vision of loveliness, and then took off, leaving the young King shocked.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- Thanks to Narnian Fairy for her review. I hope you find this and other future chapters much better than the first one.**

Peter was pacing Edmund's room restlessly, wondering why his brother was taking so long, when the Just King entered his room.

'Are you OK, Eddie?', the High King asked , concerned.

'Why wouldn't I be?', was the only reply he received.

That was when the Gentle Queen also entered the room, saying,

'Isn't Edmund back yet, Peter?'

She was considerably surprised at seeing her brother before her.

'Whao! You're actually back within an hour!', she exclaimed.

'He took longer than that, Susan.', said Peter.

'Yep, you're three minutes and fifty three second late, Ed.', piped up Lucy who had entered the room after Susan, a stopwatch in her hand.

'You timed me?', asked Edmund, looking part amused, part indignant and part incredulous.

'Peter insisted.', said Lucy, pointing at her oldest sibling.

'I was right! He really is late!', said Peter defensively.

'By three minutes!', shot back Edmund.

'And fifty three seconds.', reminded Peter.

The other three siblings looked at one another, and then, much to the indignation of the High King, started laughing uncontrollably.

'Peter, you worry too much.', said Susan when the laughing had subsided.

'Ed was quite badly injured.', he said in his defence.

'And he's quite all right now.', reminded Susan gently.

'Yeah I am, Pete. Wait till I tell you of all that happened!'

'What happened?', asked Peter sharply.

Edmund was about to tell him about Esmeralda when a centaur rushed into the room and announced,

'I am very sorry to disturb you, Your Highnesses, but the dryads have brought a girl who they say is a theif. They are demanding a trial instantly.'

The siblings looked at one another and walked to the throne room where the case was to be presented. At looking at the accused, however, Edmund could not help exclaiming,

'Esmeralda?'

Peter looked at him in surprise and said,

'It looks like you have some explaining to do.'

 **A/N- I know this is short, but the chapters will start getting longer in a while. Is anybody reading this? If you did read it leave a review, whatever it may be. Hated it? Loved it? Think it's useless? Whatever it is, I'd like to know because it would help in improving any future chapters and stories that I'll write.**


End file.
